vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas
Summary Dallas started off as a bouncer for a club owned by a Chicago mob and would soon find himself climbing up the ranks thanks to his intelligence hidden behind the guise of a common thug, eventually becoming a respected hitman. Eventually, he would set two mobs against each other, and profit massively from it. Once the mobs found out he tricked them, he was already hiding from possible retaliation. He resurfaced in 2011, forming a crew with Wolf, Chains and Hoxton, under the leadership of Bain. If Dallas isn't the leader, he's definitely the trusted lieutenant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. At least 9-B with standard equipment and prep Name: Nathan Steele (civilian alias), Dallas Origin: PAYDAY: The Heist Gender: Male Age: 42 in Payday: The Heist | 44 in Payday 2 Classification: Human, Mastermind, Crew Chief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatile Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Preparation, Expert Medic, Statistics Amplification Aura (Passive/Active), Stockholm Syndrome Infliction, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level 'physically (Heisters can beat down law enforcers from Metropolitan SWAT to GenSec enforcers with his fists, though this takes some time before they are ''actually ''killed. Said enforcers can tank several shots from SMGs and assault rifles, or even shotguns, before dying.), At least '''Wall level '''with standard equipment and prep (His guns can gain access to more damaging rounds such as an AA-12 loaded with FRAG-12 rounds. Can gain access to stronger weapons such as the RPG-7. Uses C-4 explosives to breach walls resulting in a large hole. Heisters are capable of these levels of destruction including shattering the windshields of a police car, piercing and displacing Kevlar helmets with a single 7.62mm bullet, knocking back a SWAT operator out of a window with a shotgun blast, one in particular blew up an entire house.) 'Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human possibly higher '(Like all Payday Gang members, he can lift a nuclear warhead, large metal safes, 20 gold bars that weigh 30 ounces indivually on his back and carry them all the way to the escape vehicle, although this encumbers him heavily) 'Striking Strength: Street Class '(A heister's punches can knock down armored enforcers) 'Durability: Street level 'physically (Tanked a shotgun blast in close range from a SWAT Bulldozer and got back up, surviving the painful blunt impact), '''higher '''with body armor (Can tank several shots from stronger weapons such as sustained fire from a SWAT van turret) 'Stamina: High. Often seen fighting while carrying a sports bag full of gold without tiring. Can still use sniper rifles with frightening accuracy while incapacitated. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with firearms (Especially sniper rifles. According to this police report, Heisters can kill a SWAT Sniper with a mere handgun at 300 yards) Standard Equipment: Weapons vary, but often prefers accurate semi-automatic rifles and sniper rifles, Combined Tactical Vest, First Aid Kits or Doctor Bags, cable ties, morphine injectors. Intelligence: Gifted. Mastery with pistols, SMGs, rifles, DMRs, and sniper rifles. Skilled at manipulating and deceiving others. Knows how to rewire various devices. Weaknesses: Primarily motivated by greed (but does not take precedence over his loyalty to his team). Others Notable Victories: The Joker (DC Extended Universe) The Joker's Profile (Both had 9-B weapons and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:PAYDAY Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Antiheroes Category:Criminals Category:Loyal Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Leaders Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Preparation Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9